Anymore
by Vera-Sama
Summary: Shuichi's had another fight with Yuki, but Hiro's decided this will be the last time. One Shot, please R&R!


Disclaimer: If I owned Gravitation I wouldn't have to write fanfics, now would I? I also don't own "I Can't Be Your Friend Anymore" I think Tim Rushlow does. Anyhoo...here's my attempt at...yet another...Gravitation One-shot! I heard this song, and thought of this idea almost instantly. I used some of the lyrics in the dialogue, but I'm also adding the full lyrics at the end, after the story.  
  
Also...even though the last two Gravitation fics I've written have been Shuichi/Someone else, I do actually love Shuichi/Yuki. That's why, unless something major along the lines of inspiration shows up, these will remain One-shots. As always, please R&R and give me your thoughts.   
  
===========================  
  
Hiro absently strummed his guitar as he watched the rain slowly fall outside. He wasn't paying much attention to what he was playing anymore. Here lately, his thought had been fixated somewhere else. On someone else. He was suddenly brought back to reality as someone knocked on his door. He put his guitar down and grabbed his wallet off the dresser, figuring that pizza he ordered might have finally come. He opened the door and was surprised to see his best friend, Shuichi, standing there. Drenched from the rain and crying. No sooner had the opened the door then Shuichi tackled him, sending both to the floor.  
  
"It's ok..." Hiro managed, patting Shuichi on the back. "Just calm down and tell me what happened."  
  
He knew what had happened. Yuki had said something...or done something...that upset Shuichi, and so now he was here for the night while Yuki cooled off.  
  
Shuichi muffled something into Hiro's shirt as he cried, only the last part of which was audible.  
  
"Can I stay here tonight?"  
  
Hiro sighed.  
  
"Come on...let's get you some dry clothes." He tossed some pajamas at his friend. "A pizza should be getting here pretty soon. You hungry?"  
  
Shuichi nodded, still drying his tears. "Thanks so much...for everything..."  
  
Hiro looked down to begin clearing the piled up junk off his couch.  
  
"You should've called...I could've come after you." He said after a moment. "Then you wouldn't have gotten as drenched as you did..."  
  
"I didn't want to be too much of a problem." Shuichi replied softly. He started to sniffle again.  
  
Hiro shook his head and moved to the bed where his best friend sat.  
  
"Don't get upset again..." He began, gently rubbing Shuichi's back. "It'll be ok. I promise..."  
  
Shuichi sniffled, gulping back tears but he nodded.  
  
=======  
  
Hiro sat there, listening to Shuichi explain, in detail, exactly what had happened. With each sentence, he felt angrier. He was angry at Yuki for doing this, Shuichi for letting him do this, and most importantly, himself for never doing anything about it.  
  
"Then he told me to get out..." Shuichi went on, staring at the half eaten pizza slice before him. "So I did. And I came here...because you always seem to know what to do..."  
  
Hiro's anger and frustration had reached its peak. He gazed at his pink haired friend, a serious look affixed on his face.  
  
"Shuichi, this has to stop." He said before he thought things out.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shichi looked back, confused.  
  
"How much am I expected to take?" Hiro demanded. He stood and looked down at the scared singer. "I can't be accused of not being there for you. How many nights have you shown up at my door? Because tonight wasn't the first."  
  
Shuichi wanted to speak, but words wouldn't come to him. Hiro went on  
  
"I hope you understand that this wasn't in my plans." Hiro said, softening his tone a little when he saw the fear and confusion in his friend's eyes. "But if this is what it means to be your friend, I can't do it. As a friend I can't see you keep getting hurt like this."  
  
"What are you saying?" Shuichi asked, afraid to hear the answer.  
  
Hiro's eyes met Shuichi's and in the same, serious tone he stated.  
  
"I can't be your friend anymore."  
  
Shuichi stood, and looked up at Hiro, tears filling his innocent eyes for the billionth time that night.  
  
"You can't mean it..." Shuichi began, reaching out for Hiro. "We've been friends forever...why Hiro...?"  
  
Hiro lowered his head.  
  
"I would've thought by now it was obvious." He gave a small chuckle as he shook his head. "I love you."  
  
It was so low, Shuichi almost couldn't hear it. And part of him wished he hadn't.  
  
"It kills me to see you throw it all away on a guy like Yuki...someone who doesn't know you like I do." Hiro sighed. He looked back up at Shuichi, who now stood there in shock. "All I want to do is show you how I really feel inside. Not as your friend, but as something more."  
  
Shuichi sank onto the couch, so confused he could barely think straight.  
  
Hiro took this chance to make his final argument.  
  
"Look, Shuichi...You can run to me, you can laugh at me, or you can walk right out that door...but I can't be just friends anymore." He took a deep breath. "What do you say?"  
  
"I...I..." Shuichi began, but a noise by the door interrupted him.  
  
Both men turned to find Yuki standing in the open door. He'd apparently let himself in. Hiro wondered just how much the blonde man had heard.  
  
"You don't have anything to say." Yuki said. He walked over and grabbed his lover's wrist, pulling the pink haired boy to his feet. "We're leaving."  
  
"This isn't your choice." Hiro growled, returning the glare he was being shot.  
  
"You said he could walk out. Well, that's what he's doing." Yuki dragged Shuichi to the door, pausing only briefly to look back at Hiro. "I think it would be wise if you two weren't friends anymore."  
  
And just like that, Shuichi was gone. From his life. Forever.  
  
=======  
  
Hiro bolted upright as thunder clapped loudly. Rain poured as lightning illuminated the small apartment. He saw a familiar silhouette on the couch as memories flooded back into his mind and he was able to distinguish fact from fiction. Shuichi had come over. He had had a fight with Yuki and, like always, he'd confided in his best friend. That was where the comparison stopped. They'd eaten pizza, joked around a bit, and he'd even been able to make Shuichi laugh. Then they went to bed. Nothing more.  
  
It was just a dream. He hadn't told Shuichi he loved him. He hadn't had Yuki take Shuichi away from him for good.  
  
He hadn't made the worst mistake of his entire life.  
  
He hadn't yet at least.

= The End =  
  
=======  
  
I Can't Be Your Friend  
  
By Tim Rushlow  
  
This might come as quite a shock,  
  
But I've given it a lot of thought.  
  
This thing that's come between us can't be ignored.  
  
I've taken all I can;  
  
This is where it's gotta end.  
  
'Cause I can't be your friend anymore.  
  
An' I can't be accused,  
  
Of not bein' there for you.  
  
How many nights have you shown up at my door?  
  
I hope you understand,  
  
That this wasn't in my plans,  
  
But I can't be your friend anymore.  
  
An' it's killin' me to know you,  
  
Without havin' a chance to hold you.  
  
An' all I wanna do is show you,  
  
How I really feel inside.  
  
You can run to me,  
  
You can laugh at me,  
  
Or you can walk right out that door.  
  
But I can't be your friend anymore.  
  
So, baby, now it's up to you:  
  
Do I win or do I lose?  
  
Will my heart fly or lie broken on the floor.  
  
Well, take me as I am,  
  
'Cause I wanna be your man.  
  
But I can't be your friend anymore.  
  
An' it's killin' me to know you,  
  
Without havin' a chance to hold you.  
  
An' all I wanna do is show you,  
  
How I really feel inside.  
  
You can run to me,  
  
You can laugh at me,  
  
Or you can walk right out that door.  
  
But I can't be just friends anymore.  
  
We can't be just friends anymore.


End file.
